The Kingdom
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: A kinda fantasy Yu-Gi-Oh thingy ... Yugi a small orphan is raised by the thief Bakura until one day Bakura is Kidnapped by Pegasus you have to read to understand
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kingdom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is an anime that I did not create . . . but I created the Amazing Stickman of Doom does that count? No? Fine then I'll just write a fanfiction about Yu-Gi-Oh for no profit so there!  
  
Rainyday: It's a story I created last year that I'm not sure about if I get some reviews for the first few chapters I'll continue, if not I'll just take it down.  
  
~~~  
  
The clever thief called Tomb Robber ran through the gloomy streets of Domino. The city guard had lost him about an hour ago, but Tomb Robber wasn't cocky and he knew at any moment they could spring out on him. Suddenly from an abandoned looking house he heard the sound of a child screaming.  
  
'Not my business,' he thought to himself. A woman screamed from the same house, she sounded mad with fright.  
  
"Aww Hell," The theif muttered running back toward the old house.  
  
It was more of a shack than a house with wadle and dabb making up most of it, not much of a place to live. The woman was suddenly quiet and the child was screaming more and more.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little boy screamed as Tomb Robber burst through the door. The scene the white haired theif saw sickened him. One the floor lay obviously the small child's mother covered in her own blood. The child was hugging her also bloody but from his mother's death embrace. And then the killer. He was a tall green haired man, big, strong, and laughing at the little boy for thinking his mother was still alive.  
  
"BASTARD!" The Theif shouted. Tomb Robber ran toward the little boy quicker than the killer could blink and ran outside the house.  
  
"Mommy . . . " the little one muttered, "What about mommy?"  
  
"Stay here little one," The thief said softly, "I need to have a few words with that bas . . . bad person . . . I'll be only a minute,"  
  
"Mommy," The little boy mumbled again. The white haired theif set the boy down gently and ran into the house.  
  
A few minutes later there came shouting from the house. After a while it became very quiet and the theif stepped out looking a little worse for ware. The thief set torch to the house and picked up the small boy.  
  
"What about mommy?" The little boy asked quietly  
  
"Your mommy is . . . now in a far better place than where she was before . . ." The thief sighed, he wouldn't, he couldn't, "I'll take care of you," he did, he now had a child to look after, just great.  
  
"What's your name?" The child asked with his huge violet eyes shinning with tears.  
  
"Bakura Dark, what's your name?"  
  
"My mommy called me Yugi . . . but I think I had a different name . . ."  
  
"That's okay, I'll just call you Yugi, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm seven how old are you?" Yugi asked, Bakura laughed lightly,  
  
"I'm fifteen,"  
  
"You have weird hair . . ." The little boy said tugging at Bakura's white hair.  
  
"So do you," Bakura laughed gently again brushing the boy's tri-coloured hair out of his eyes.  
  
"What now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Now? Now, I teach,"  
  
So the theif carried his new charge down the streets of Domino wondering why he cared if this boy lived. Why he had not just given him to an orphanage. Because of his own past? It was likely, but there was something else. . . something else that drew him to this small child.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	2. Losing a Brother

To See Disclaimer See Chapter One!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~  
  
~~Eight years later . . .~~  
  
Yugi walked through the small, stinking, crowded streets carefully picking pockets as he went. Yugi was good. He was quick and small, the perfect qualities for a thief, he also was strong and wiry but you wouldn't know it from looking at him.  
  
He saw his next . . . "patron" . . . a tall, brown haired, rich looking merchant with icy blue eyes. He carefully made his way though the crowd looking the part of an innocent ragamuffin.  
  
Yugi was short, he hadn't grown an inch since he was eleven. His eyes were ever wide and purple giving him the most innocent of features. He looked more like a ten year old than the fifteen year old that he was.  
  
Yugi carefully reached into the bag of the merchant and . . .  
  
"I don't think so," The merchant said grabbing Yugi's arm in a vice like grip.  
  
"Oh shit . . ." Yugi muttered looking up at his blue-eyed captor. The merchant smiled, "Look what we have here, a ragged pick pocket with terrible luck,"  
  
"I uh . . . umm . . ." something then caught Yugi's eye. It was a necklace, a leather strap with a gold and red card attacked.  
  
"You play duel monsters?" Yugi asked quickly. The merchant nodded, "Well . . . what if we play . . . if I win I'm free, if you win . . ."  
  
"I get to sell you into slavery," The merchant finished. Yugi gulped, for pick pocketing you only lose a finger, slavery for life... that was bad. Slowly Yugi nodded. Yugi was sure he could beat this guy, Bakura had taught him all he knew about Duel Monsters, besides, that he was naturally talented with games. His deck was special. It was the only thing he had left of his mother.  
  
~~FLASH BACK~~  
  
A young Yugi lay on the floor across from his mother. She laughed ruffling his hair and explained him the game, she showed him her cards and taught how to combined them.  
  
"But the most important thing in this game is to trust yourself, trust in yourself and you can do anything, trust in the heart of the cards," The door suddenly slammed open and the nightmare began . . .  
  
~~END FLASH BACK~~  
  
"You have cards?" The merchant asked sceptically. Yugi nodded and showed the merchant his cards.  
  
"Good, what's your name shrimp?"  
  
"Yugi Dark, and you?" Yugi asked coldly. The other smirked,  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Aww Damn it!"  
  
Seto Kaiba, the wealthiest merchant there was. He was the owner of Kaiba Corps (Why would they name a trading guild Kaiba Corps) one of the most powerful men in Domino, and to top that, he was the undisputed champion of Duel Monsters.  
  
'Steady, I can do this, just remember what Bakura and Mom taught me . . ."  
  
Kaiba laughed, "Sure you don't want to give up now?"  
  
"No way Kaiba!" Yugi said with determination.  
  
"Heh, fine then let's duel,"  
  
~  
  
Yugi had never been so overwhelmed; Kaiba was champion for a reason! Kaiba smirked, "You may have stopped two of my Blue eyes from attacking, but what will you do about the third?"  
  
There it was the third blue eyes white dragon, only four of those existed in the world and Kaiba owned three? He was doomed. Yugi looked at his hand again, four cards of Exodia, he remembered what his mother and Bakura said about these. They were like a puzzle and if you put them together it was an unstoppable force . . . but no one had ever got all pieces of Exodia in one game though, but Kaiba had just destroyed his Dark Magician and unless he got the final piece in his last turn it was good bye freedom!  
  
'I'll never be able to do this, there's no way I can win now . . .'  
  
~~Yugi trust in yourself and the heart of the card~~ His mother . . . he would win, for her, for Bakura, they were both with him! He drew his last card slowly.  
  
"Give it up, all you have in that deck now are pathetic cards,"  
  
"None of the cards in my deck are pathetic . . . but it does have one all powerful card . . ." He turned the carded around, "Exodia the Forbidden one! I have all five pieces of the puzzle! I win!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!! Impossible!!! No one has been able to ever assemble all the Exodia cards!!!!"  
  
"Well I have!"  
  
"Impossible . . . no one has ever beaten me . . ." Kaiba was numb with shock. Before he could do anything Yugi had scooped up his cards with only a thief's quickness and ran off.  
  
~  
  
"YOU BEAT WHO AT WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Bakura yelled. Yugi bit his lip.  
  
"I won a duel monsters game against Seto Kaiba... I didn't mean to get into the Duel, but if I hadn't I would have got my fingers cut off!!!"  
  
"Yugi . . ." Bakura sighed, "That was dangerous, and now Kaiba might start looking for you . . . and others as well. You've put us in danger . . ."  
  
"I'm really sorry Bakura . . . I didn't mean to . . . I'm really really sorry!"  
  
"It's okay brother . . . I've done it more than a few times ... you had no choice I understand ... you really beat Seto Kaiba in a duel?" Bakura asked a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yep," Yugi said also smiling.  
  
"Yugi I knew you were good . . . but that good?"  
  
"I trusted the heart of the cards . . . sounds kinda corny doesn't it?"  
  
"No, not at all, your mother gave you good advice. Now, help me pack up a few things, we leave this place tonight, I was bored of this part of the city anyway,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
~~Somewhere in Duelist Kingdom~~  
  
"Master Pegasus . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We've received word that someone has beat Seto Kaiba at Duel Monsters, someone called . . . Yugi," Pegasus smirked, "We'll have to meant this Yugi then, won't we?" His golden eye flashed.  
  
~~Back in Domino, One Month Later~~  
  
Yugi and Bakura were lazily playing a game of Duel Monsters, Yugi of course, was cleaning Bakura's clock, but Bakura was a formidable Duelist as well. The door slammed open.  
  
"WHAT THE---"  
  
Solders streamed into their small shack. Both of them evaded most of their arms but they were both overwhelmed by the numbers.  
  
"No!" Yugi shouted trying to struggle out of the solder's grip. A tall man walked in, he had long, smooth white hair but was only about in his late twenties to early thirties. He wore a long red cloak and was obviously very rich.  
  
"Hello little Yugi," the man said bending down to Yugi's eye level.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?!" Bakura shouted nearly breaking from the solders. Two more were added to the four men that were already holding him,"  
  
"I am Maximillion Pegasus, I have come to give little Yugi an invitation to my Duelist Kingdom,"  
  
"The Duelist Kingdom? You mean where thousands of Duelists go every year to try to get enough star chips to get to your castle and duel you?" Yugi asked. Pegasus nodded with a charming smile.  
  
"Not interested," Yugi grunted once again struggling against the solders.  
  
"But Little Yugi, don't you see? You have no choice," Pegasus' golden eye glowed and suddenly Bakura went limp,"  
  
"BAKURA!!!!" Yugi scream, "BAKURA? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BASTARD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I now have your friends soul," Peagaus smiled showing a card with a picture of Bakura looking like he was banging on the front of it,"  
  
"No . . . that's impossible! Bakura?" He looked over at the lifeless white haired thief.  
  
"Look at him little Yugi," Pegasus said lifting Bakura's face, Bakura's eyes were open, but his once fiery brown eyes were now dull and blank with no emotion or expression.  
  
"His soul and his body are in my hands, if you do not go on the boat to the Duelist Kingdom, you shall never see him again," Pegasus walked out the door followed by the solders that held Bakura, the rest held him there in silence for an hour and then let go and dispersed, one of them handed him a gantlet, two star chips, and cards then left. Yugi followed him, but he evaded him easily and Yugi went back to the shack in misery.  
  
"Brother . . ." He whispered  
  
~~  
  
TBC R&R 


	3. Meeting New Friends

############  
  
Chapter Two  
  
############  
  
Yugi sat on the roof of the Great Library, one of the most dissertated places in the city. No one really hung around there and Yugi could finally think all this over.  
  
"What can I do? This is obviously some kind of trap . . . but if I don't go . . . I'll never see Bakura again . . . I can't just leave him there . . ."  
  
"—I have to help her," Yugi heard from the other side of the roof.  
  
"Hel . . . hello?" Yugi asked cautiously.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi looked over the side of the roof and saw a blond haired boy about his age on the other side. The blond looked embarrassed, "I thought I was alone . . ."  
  
"So did I . . ." Yugi looked at the blond carefully then decided that the other boy was okay.  
  
"I'm Yugi Dark, you are?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler, I come up here to think all the time,"  
  
"So do I . . . funny we've never seen each other before . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . so why are you up here?"  
  
"Thinking," Yugi answered, "and trying to decide what to do . . ."  
  
"What's the problem?" Joey asked, Yugi paused, the boy seemed harmless enough, and maybe he could help.  
  
"Well, you know about Maximillion Pegasus right?"  
  
"Ummm . . ."  
  
"You know, the Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
"Ohhh, yeah,"  
  
"Well, Pegasus kidnapped my Brother and mentor Bakura and said I would only see him again if I went to his Duelist Kingdom . . . all of this because I beat Seto Kaiba in a duel . . . or at least I think so . . ."  
  
"YOU'RE THE KID THAT BEAT KAIBA?!?!?!" Joey shouted in amazement, Yugi nodded.  
  
"Whoa! That's so . . . wow, you must be like, the best! I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting through the Kingdom!"  
  
"Yes but obviously Pegasus has a plan . . ."  
  
"Well . . . yeah, good point . . ."  
  
"Other than saving my Brother I can win 2000 gold coins,"  
  
"2000?!?!?!?! That's the exact . . ."  
  
"The exact what?" Yugi asked, Joey sighed sadly, "It's my sister," he explained, "You see her eye sight isn't that good. There's this magician that can fix her eyesight, but he charges 2000 gold coins, I mean, that's like a fortune, where could I get that kinda money? Pretty soon it will be too late to cure her . . . even with magic."  
  
"That's terrible, I wish I could help you . . ."  
  
"Nah, you got your own problems and yours are way bigger than mine . . ." Joey sighed. Yugi nodded, "I've decided to go, you helped me a lot by talking, if I'm ever going to see Bakura again I'll do anything, no matter what it takes . . ."  
  
"You've helped me too . . ." Joey said as Yugi left the rooftops.  
  
#The Docks, One Week Later#  
  
Yugi was lined up with other duelists on the stinking docks waiting to board the ship.  
  
"Hey you!" One of the guards shouted, "Your not a duelist you can't get on here,"  
  
"I am too a duelist!" Came the thick accented reply.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi muttered in disbelief. The teenage blond came into sight with a goon dragging him.  
  
"Sure you're a duelist, you just happened to be sneaking in on the lower deck."  
  
"I came here to duel!" Joey shouted  
  
"Then duel somewhere else!" The goon replied. Yugi ran over to the two.  
  
"He's with me, you just have to let him on," Yugi said quickly.  
  
"Sorry but it's regulation, no star chips no Duelist Kingdom,"  
  
"But Joey does have a star chip, don't you Joey?"  
  
"Wha?" Joey asked, Yugi held out his hand and gave Joey one of his star chips.  
  
"But he only has one . . . you both might be at a disadvantage,"  
  
"Maybe, but I would rather have him come on the boat than swim all the way there."  
  
"We can't do anything about it now," The head goon said then shrugged.  
  
#In The Ship#  
  
"YEAH Duelist Kingdom here we come!" Joey cheered, he looked down at Yugi, "Thanks . . . I mean . . . it's one of the nicest things anyone has done for me, and you barely even know me. That goon was right though, what of the other duelists find out about it and try to take advantage of us?"  
  
"We be quiet about it," Yugi smiled at the loud blond. "Ahh, good point Yugi," A tall Blond young woman smiled overhearing their conversation. She strutted over to them.  
  
"So you're the kid that beat Kaiba I hear. You're famous you know," Yugi blushed slightly at the beautiful woman's attention.  
  
"Yep, and I'm a friend of the famous Yugi, Joey Wheeler," Joey said quickly looking at the tall lean, yet ample frame of the woman. The woman glanced over at him.  
  
"Look you're either a champ or a chump, lose the fashion reject, he'll just get in the way and be crushed in the first round," the woman said starting to walk away.  
  
"Please crush me . . ." Joey said not exactly hearing Mai's insults.  
  
"I'll crush you all eventually, the name's Mai," and she walked off.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Yugi muttered, Joey didn't hear him still looking back where Mai had left. A short boy came up to them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Weevil, Weevil Underwood, so you're the one that beat Kaiba? You have the legendary Exodia cards."  
  
"That's right . . ." Yugi said.  
  
"May I see them?" Weevil asked. Yugi nodded and handed him the cards.  
  
"I never have been able to come up with a strategy to beat the legendary Exodia . . . Until now that is," Weevil, the tiny bug duelist was about to let Yugi's Exodia cards fall to the sea, but suddenly, they were no longer within his grasp.  
  
"Wha?" Weevil said looking around quickly. Yugi smirked, "Weevil . . . did I mention to you before that I was a thief?"  
  
"Uhoh . . ."  
  
"YEAH I'LL SAY," Joey shouted Weevil was cornered against the deck looking at a very angry Joey. Yugi suddenly saw the knife.  
  
"JOEY, LOOK OUT!!!!" Yugi quickly pulled Joey back from the knife blade that was about to skewer him, but in the process lost his Exodia cards to the wind as the fell into the sea.  
  
"NO!!! Yugi your cards!!!" Joey shouted as Weevil ran away laughing evilly.  
  
"You've done so much for me, time to pay you back!" Joey yelled as he jumped into the sea below.  
  
"JOEY!!! It's not worth drowning over! Get back to the boat!" It was too late. Joey was swimming around desperately trying to find the cards.  
  
"Man, maybe this wasn't such a good idea . . ." Joey mumbled and a grabbed a card that came floating towards him.  
  
"One down four to go . . . come on . . . Gah!" The current swept him under the water.  
  
"JOEY!!!" Yugi shouted, then having no other choice, jumped in after.  
  
Joey finally surfaced as another Exodia card came toward him.  
  
"Yes, only three more,"  
  
"Joey!" cried Yugi, "Come on Joey, back to the boat!"  
  
"But, only three more,"  
  
"They're gone Joey, you already did too much by diving in,"  
  
"HERE YOU GUYS GRAB ON!!!" A female voice shouted from the boat.  
  
"Thanks, whoever you are, we would have drowned without your help,"  
  
"Oh, Yugi, that's right, these are my friends, Tea, and Tristan, but I don't know what Tea's doing here!" Joey said looking pointedly at Tristan. Tristan shrugged, "I couldn't shake her off, she questioned, followed, and in the end bugged me so much I had to let her come!"  
  
"You idiot, what if her father finds out?"  
  
"Joey!" Tristan hissed. Tea looked sadly down at the water.  
  
"Wha? What I say?"  
  
"Just after you left, this weird dude Pegasus came and he stole the Kings soul!"  
  
"WAH???" Tea nodded, "That's right, and even if that didn't happen I would still come with you, you're my friend Joey!"  
  
"Ehem . . ." Yugi cleared his throat quietly.  
  
"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" Tea giggled, Tristan looked at Tea strangely, "You have manners Tea?"  
  
"Very funny!" Tea said sarcastically, "I'm—"  
  
"I know, Princess Tea," Yugi said sticking out his hand and shaking Tea's.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Yugi." Tea said.  
  
"...AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Joey sniffed.  
  
"We'd better get inside before you two freeze!" Tea said dragging the two of them into the boat.  
  
##  
  
Rainyday: Sorry that I didn't update for so long more later read and review 


End file.
